


[being of the square root of your mind and mine]

by shiicn



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also i slept through this movie when i first watched it what am i even doing, but here it is anyways, changed the ending a bit from tumblr, everything about these brats is tragic, i don’t even know what this is take it for what it’s worth, kudos if you can pick out where i stole one line from another show, ps their jaeger is called ophelia bc why not honestly, the pacific rim no.6 au drabble that no one asked for, which is nothing i haven’t written fanfic in so long oop s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiicn/pseuds/shiicn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air inside the cafeteria is too close, too stagnant. It is suffocating and pushing prodding at his skin, burrowing its way inside to infect him with its noxious silence.</p>
<p>He wants to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[being of the square root of your mind and mine]

Disappointment was the stark darkness that swished briefly across Safu’s face before she composed herself, and Shion felt the odd telltale curdle of guilt settle in his stomach uncomfortably. Not at the fact that they hadn’t been compatible after all, no; more so at the fact that he was not terribly upset for that reason. His fingers itched around the glass tubing he was clutching a bit too tightly as if to grasp at something in the distance, his red gaze staring blankly back around himself in the distant gleam of the lab equipment.  

“We’re of better use in here anyways, Shion. Besides, we’ve been prepping for this field of study all our lives, what more of an honor could you want?”

He could only nod.

(He didn’t want honor. The silence in his head was roaring louder.)

The glass shattered.

/

It had been the eyes that had stopped him dead in his tracks as if they had snatched up all the air in the room and left him spinning breathless to grasp at words in an effort to define their color. Gray was too mundane, stormy too cliche, and every other shade in between was left tempest tossed and washed out in a sad attempt to pin down and render a name to something wild and untamable.

They are angry and they are stealing his breath away, choking the life out of him, or had it been life at all? Were they instead saving him, pushing out the monotony, the numb routines, the empty noise-

(“Shion, are you alright? You’re dripping soup everywhere-” )

The air inside the cafeteria is too close, too stagnant. It is suffocating and pushing prodding at his skin, burrowing its way inside to infect him with its noxious silence.

He wants to scream.

/

Nezumi.

It didn’t seem to fit and yet it did more than anything else he could think of, in the same way the cacophony of letters tripped over themselves to nestle on the tip of Shion’s tongue as he muttered the name to himself. A name he had heard shouted out many a time in less dulcet tones and strife with irritation and anger, much like the owner of said title. It’s a name that rustles every skin cell and burns inside his lead lined veins, a rush of adrenaline shooting through like the wind howling down in their closed off corridors.

He thinks of the voice he’s heard lyrically lifting their hearts late at night in way that makes this city of the damned more holy than a church. His heart clenches violently around the hurricane he’s trying to contain within the spaces of his joints.

(That night he dreams of flowers, dancing, and of happy princes.)

/

“You crazy bastard, watch where you’re going!”

“You felt it too, didn’t you.”

It wasn’t a question and for the first time, something flickers in the depths of that inscrutable stare much like the neural jolt that had ran electric fingers down his spine and left a taste lingering in his mouth like a yearning for cherry cake and hot chocolate.

Shion smiles.

/

“So…a bee actually did that to you?”

Laughter, light thrown against the shadows, a shared chiaroscuro.

“It was a pretty fucked up bee.”

/

Nezumi was hanging there limp, doll-like in his supports and head lolling to the side. His silky dark hair was matted and sweat drenched, tendrils leaking out of its normally well controlled bun, like stripes of ash over his pallid face. His eyes were a muted heather grey, dull and walled off against the mounting pain that surely was devouring him as quickly as the fire had swallowed his back and Shion himself when he had stood alongside him in his memories.

Shion dimly recalled other surviving partnerless fighters coming back and saying that the world had lost all color when they had lost their drift partner.

It was funny then, how he had never seen the sky drenched in so much red.

/

“They say that’s the quickest time a Kaiju’s ever been defeated. They want to give you a medal, Shion.”

“…I didn’t do anything that Nezumi wouldn’t have done.”

He still can’t scrub away the red stains from underneath his fingernails. Safu is keeping her distance, a few centimeters further than she would have been sitting next to his hospital bed. It’s not out of respect; his nurses have been murmuring all morning how they had pulled him smiling out of the Jaeger.

(“You’re dangerous, Shion.”

“Am I really? Why?”

“Because you hold more than one life in your hands.” )

/

“He’s going to come back, Safu. I know he will. Nezumi isn’t the sort to break his promises.”

The steady beep of the machine echoes around the sterile room, but this time the silence doesn’t penetrate into his brain. He’s still smiling as she leaves, taking with her the quiet whispers and the fading clack of her shoes etched into the walls. Nezumi lies there before him, a perfect Ophelia drowning in his stark white bedsheets but it’ll all be okay- this time, Shion will be there to pull him out to breathe again.

“He’s going to come back. He’s just- wandering.”

(The wind is still singing in his ears.)

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk man i haven't touched this site in years, i've sunk back into hell


End file.
